


This Fire Burns

by LuketheAuthor



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, I had way too much fun writing this, M/M, Oral Sex, Ranmaru Kurosaki makes my brain explode, Sexual Content, Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuketheAuthor/pseuds/LuketheAuthor
Summary: Hibiki Kaiyou has been getting together with idol Ranmaru Kurosaki over the past year ever since their first encounter ignited sparks. However, Hibiki is craving more than just relieving sexual tension this time. He wants to be in an actual relationship with a man who may not be warmed up enough to admit his own feelings. Are the flames of desire equally burning for both?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time coming, but here's a new fanfic! I hope everyone is having a great holiday season, and to those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas! Here's my present for this year: a smutty and gay as heck fanfic that came out of the frustration of Uta no Prince Sama's season 4 premiere and my intense love for Ranmaru Kurosaki that sprouted during the second season. Because of my fanboying/fangirling/whatever you want to call it, I wrote this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Right as I stop outside the hotel suite door, its gold numbers gleaming in the dull hallway lights, I check my phone one last time to make sure the hotel number matches. The digits in white are one thing, but I still can’t help but be taken aback by the ones in metal.

 _Who knew_ 1101 _could look so flashy on the outside? I mean, really? I guess I shouldn’t have expected less from an idol or their budget._

I know what to do next, but I end up digging my cell out one more time and giving the text a last glance for instructions.

**Make sure you knock on the door when you get here. I’ll see you then.**

With one more breath in and out, I form a fist with my right hand and rap it gently against the white surface. There’s the sound of footsteps from behind it, and when I hear the click of the long doorknob being pulled, I shove my phone back into my right pocket and try to look calm.

The latter part fails when I see the guy who sent me the message in the first place appear from behind the open entrance. His silvery hair is still ruffled up and spiky, and he still has the one pink contact in his right eye, framed with a gray wing of eyeliner to match his natural left. A white muscle shirt, black wristband, and gray sweatpants cling to his figure while a necklace with a silver cross attached to a chain falls gracefully across his chest. When his irises focus on me, he cracks a smile and says, “Hey.”

That single syllable sends a shiver up my spine when I think about what that deep and ragged voice has sounded like in all our encounters, so the only thing I can muster in response is an echo to him. “Hey, Ranmaru.”

This all started after I had broken up with a longtime boyfriend, who I discovered had been cheating on me behind my back with several guys. In the fallout that resulted, me screaming at him while I scrolled through his “secret” Grindr profile, he explained that he wasn’t one for a monogamous relationship. We had never discussed something like that before, and I couldn’t fathom the idea of the two of us being together and seeing other people on the side. So I broke it off, fumed in my apartment with the blinds down for a couple days, and then, out of complete curiosity, made my own Grindr account and tried out what it would be like to be casual and open.

After several dates with guys that ended in walks home as the sun began to rise, I began to understand the appeal. There were few rules, no obligations, and, most of all, there was just hot sex. The guys I barely remembered, but that feeling of warm kisses being peppered down my neck, cold hands rubbing against skin that was burning pink, and the powerful thrusts against brick walls or sheets… _that_ made me savor the experience. I didn’t need to be in a relationship to experience something so intimate, and I didn’t need to worry about actually following up to see people again. There were no connections made, but instead of making me feel lonely, I felt liberated, flying free and away from all the things that had tied me down before.

However, everything became different when I scrolled through Grindr one day and found someone that immediately caught my attention. His icon was a photo of his bare back, a shiny black bass strapped across it and hanging over his shoulders. I was intrigued and read further, discovering that not only was he looking for someone to hook up with, he was in my area.

I set up something with him right away, and when he sent me his hotel information, I promised him we could meet in front and then go somewhere, like a restaurant or a bar. There was the usual excitement of meeting someone as I got ready, but if I’m being honest, there was something else there I couldn’t place at the time. I wouldn’t recognize it until later, so I ended up keeping it not in focus, deciding instead to wrap myself in jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweater to brave the late fall evening.

When I arrived at the street corner where the guy’s hotel stood, white and majestically shaped like a castle from a fairytale, I found a tall man standing on the pavement a couple steps away from the front door. The warm copper lights from the place he was staying at framed him in color, and before I realized he was my date, I thought I recognized him from somewhere. Maybe it was his posture, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black leather jacket and his spine straight. Maybe it was his expression, set in what looked like a frown but was probably just his neutral expression. But I think it was really the way the glow hit him like he was on a stage, and that’s what made a slew of images fly in my head.

A group of four men on stage in distinct uniforms, girls in the audience holding up glow sticks and screaming, and the shouting of the unit’s name over and over again: “QUARTET NIGHT! QUARTET NIGHT!”

Everything clicked from what I had read and watched on chat forums, what I had listened to on CDs and online, and what I had seen from interviews. This was Ranmaru Kurosaki, bassist and singer of idol group QUARTET NIGHT that was standing in front of me.

And I was about to go out with him.

I must have let out some kind of sound when I stopped only a few steps from Ranmaru’s shoulder, because then he glanced over it and shot me an unsure glare. “You need anything?”

Before I could respond, I was surprised by his voice. I had heard him singing and talking in interview videos, but hearing him in person was something else. I had always gotten the impression that his speaking voice would be like his singing: raw and fiery that always commanded wherever he was. But that first interview I had seen pushed his voice a little quieter, a low rumble that could get loud but was always bubbling under the surface. The words that came out of his mouth were rough, jagged, and a little feisty, but there was kindness beneath the crackle. However, listening to the voice during a video and actually hearing it in person were two different things.

“S-sorry!” I took a few steps and held my hands out in front of me, hoping he wouldn’t bite my head off before I finished my explanation.  Lowering my voice so only he could hear, I continued. “I was just wondering…um…did someone contact you over Grindr to meet you for a date? Did they have a username? SoundoftheOcean?”

That’s when Ranmaru’s face softened. “Is that you?”

I nodded, dropping one of my arms to my side and leaving the other one extended. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Hibiki Kaiyou.”

“Ranmaru.” He brought out his own ligaments and took mine, and immediately I felt warmth radiate from his palm and caress my skin. I think I might have let out a little yelp of surprise, but whether he smirked because of that or from what he said next, I still have no idea. “Although I bet you already knew that. After all, you must see my face plastered everywhere, right?”

“Yeah.” I chuckled, my free hand reaching to scratch the back of my head while my cheeks heated up just slightly. “So where do you wanna go? I think there’s a bar a couple blocks down that’s pretty private. No one will try and sneak pictures with you there.”

Ranmaru let out his own laugh, and the sound cut through the temperature of the night just a little bit. “That sounds nice. Lead the way.”

And so the two of us wandered into a small pub, sitting down at a wooden booth nestled in the farthest corner. The waiter gave us huge mugs of beer frothing with white foam at the edges to start off with, and after the first few sips, Ranmaru and I fell into a surprisingly easy conversation. We first talked about music in hushed voices, not wanting to attract attention to the fact of Ranmaru’s famous public persona. I admitted to only hearing QUARTET NIGHT a couple of times and wanting to listen to more, and he responded with a mischievous grin and the idea of releasing a side project of his own music.

“Really?” I raised an eyebrow. “What would you do?”

“Something a little rougher, maybe me and my bass.” He said, downing the rest of the tawny liquid from his glass. “Just like my icon on Grindr, right?”

I immediately flushed and stared at the counter, and when I darted my eyes up to his face, I could see flickers of happiness and amusement in his irises.

After that we transitioned into something more casual. I told him about my interest in making my own music and how I had been trying to find a specific style, which he seemed interested in. He gave me tips and sang a little bit under his breath, and I was amazed at how natural words came out of him when he switched from speaking to crooning.

“How do you do that?” I asked him after he finished.

Ranmaru shrugged, and I noticed his pale cheeks were red. “It’s just singing. It’s really nothing that special.”

“But it is.” I argued, adamant in my opinion. “You have a beautiful voice, Ranmaru.”

He made a dismissive sound and pulled out his phone from a pocket on his pants. “Don’t test my patience, Hibiki.”

I snickered behind my palm, loving how he could be both cocky and shy at the same time. When I noticed the picture that was displayed on his screen, I leaned forward and swooned. “Is that your cat?”

“Yeah.” Surprisingly, Ranmaru passed me the cell. It was of a black cat resting on a bed surrounded by mouse toys. “He’s one of the cats I have back in my apartment back home. I named him Mike. Right now the juniors that are under me at my agency and one of the composers are taking care of him, Tama, and their kittens Niko and Ikko while I’m on tour with QUARTET NIGHT.”

“Do you miss them when you’re on tour?” I inquired.

“Yeah.” Ranmaru admitted, rubbing the rough edge of his coat. “But there’s also other things I can’t do. I want to sleep more, I want to meet more of our fans, but I also just wanna settle down with someone. But I can’t.”

At this point, he brought his fingers forward until they rested near my nails. I dropped the phone and stared at the wall it formed between us until he reached over it and cupped my ligaments in it.

When I glanced at Ranmaru’s face, I was surprised to see him totally serious, brows furrowed and mouth set in a firm line. The next words he spoke made my eyes widen. “It’s why I do this.”

Right after confessing that, we left behind money to pay for the bill and walked back to the hotel. I couldn’t stop thinking about what Ranmaru had talked about as our footsteps lightly tapped against the cement of the sidewalk and dozens of cars zoomed by on the city streets. He wasn’t able to maintain a relationship due to his crazy touring schedule and his life as a musician, and I wasn’t ready to go back to something more traditional after what my ex had said and what I had experimented as a result. We had somehow given up on customary love, and while that did make me sad, something else was already burning up inside me that numbed the emotion.

When we arrived at the revolving hotel entrance, Ranmaru looked over his shoulder and back at me. “Is this it?”

I knew what he meant. He thought the two of us had merely struck a match as acquaintances and nothing more than that. All of my prior dates had always ended with sex, but I could see why there would be this moment of double-checking. Everything had felt more friendly and natural than antsy and waiting for the moment to cut loose, and it made me wonder if maybe it would be best to cut off our connection here.

But I didn’t want to. So I pushed up on my toes and put my lips on Ranmaru’s.

Immediately I found myself floating away, forgetting where I was and who I was with until I felt the gentle scrape of the building against my back and Ranmaru push deeper into the kiss. His lips reminded me of black licorice, that bittersweet flavor that I wouldn’t have liked on its own but I was now obsessed with. I threaded my fingers through his smooth hair and felt him gasp against my mouth, and when his hips pressed against mine, I could feel just how turned on he was. I’m pretty sure he could tell I was too.

When he pulled back, the two of us were breathing like we hadn’t had air in years, trying desperately to regain normalcy in our lungs. I’m pretty sure my cheeks were just as rosy as Ranmaru’s, and after he tugged a little at his hair and inhaled one last time, he asked, “Do you wanna go up to my room? Each QUARTET NIGHT member has their own place to stay, so-”

“Yes.” I gasped, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket and leaning towards his neck, now noticing the musky scent of his cologne and wanting more. “Please.”

I felt Ranmaru tense as I started to kiss his neck, but when his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and a sound of acknowledgement left his lips, I knew he wanted this. We entered the hotel and walked up the staircase to the elevator with no problem, enough distance between us to make it seem like we weren’t going up to a hotel room to screw. But once the red carpet ended and the hotel room door closed behind us, our lips were locked and our clothes left a trail on the floor.

That night, Ranmaru Kurosaki nailed me into a couch, and to say that I haven’t forgotten it would be an understatement. Rather than just leave me behind as a one night stand, he wanted to see me again, and I felt the same. That’s how it’s been since that fall evening of warm kisses and frigid hands against hot backs, and each additional time has only made our bond grow stronger. In fact, I have this feeling in my gut that I love this man. But I don’t know if he feels the same.

I follow him into the room he’s staying in tonight, part of me still wondering what Ranmaru thinks of me but the other completely amazed at the sight of the suite. It’s spacious even in the dim lighting coming from the chandelier that hangs from the ceiling, its glittering crystals showcasing two black couches facing each other with a glass table in the middle. A fireplace graces the wall to the left, and a kitchenette with a pizza box holding one last slice is to the right. Behind the counter, I can just make out the white edges of a bedsheet crisply folded up to pillows. All of it sits atop a carpeted floor that squishes underneath my sock-covered feet after I take off my shoes.

Ranmaru scratches the back of his head with one hand as he flicks on a light switch with the other, causing the massive collection of lights to glow. “Want anything to eat or drink? You probably don’t want the pizza, but I have some glasses and a bottle of champagne.”

“That’d be great. Thanks.” I settle down on the plush furniture and set my hands on my lap, staring down at my reflection as I listen to the sound of glasses being brought down on a countertop and the fizzing of alcohol being poured. By the time my gaze flicks above me, Ranmaru’s holding out a flute filled with light yellow liquid.

“Thank you.” I say.

“Don’t mention it.” Ranmaru replies, and as he settles across from me, I take my first sip of the champagne. The bubbles burn as they travel down my throat, but it loosens me up enough to cut through the questioning in my brain and have it relax.

Ranmaru follows suit, and despite his rough exterior, there’s something delicate in the way he drinks that makes my eyes linger. The parting of his lips, the closed eyes, and the contrast of his thick fingers against the thin stem of the glass…I get swept up by details until he inquires, “What have you been up to?”

I clear my throat. “Well, school’s almost done for me this year, which is pretty great. I can’t wait for the break.” I smile against the clear rim of the flute. “But then there’s that and one year left of college, and I have no idea what I’m doing next, even with my English and music majors. I’ve been wanting to do something with the random lyric scribbles I have, but I’ve got nothing.”

Ranmaru bobs his head up and down. “That sounds tough.”

I can only shrug.

“Well, QUARTET NIGHT’s touring again, but I bet you already knew that.” Ranmaru shifts his position slightly, the corners of his mouth twitching into a slight smirk. “It’s been busy as hell, but I’m enjoying it. We released a new single, so we’re promoting that alongside our other music, and I get to wear a super cool new uniform.” He brings up one of his arm and flexes. “I get to wear all white with a sleeveless shirt, vest, and then this one glove that goes up to my elbow.”

Just thinking about that makes me want to drool, but there’s this other prickle inside me that makes me stop. Instead, I bring up something I’d rather not talk about, downing more champagne in the process. “What else?”

Ranmaru cocks his head and raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

I swallow another long sip. It’s almost like I’m purposely using the alcohol as a way to make me speak. “Have you seen anyone besides me while you’ve been on tour?”

Now Ranmaru frowns. “Why does that matter?”

My teeth bite down on the rim of my glass. “It doesn’t. Forget it.”

“You know what? If you’re so eager to know, I’ll tell you.” Ranmaru snaps, slamming his empty flute down on the table. The impact reverberates, and I’m surprised neither of the glass things break. “Yes, I did see people. A few girls and guys, as a matter of fact.” His voice turns into a growl. “Happy now?”

I definitely shouldn’t have asked. Now I can’t help the jealousy that spirals through my body. Knowing that other people have kissed him, touched him, and made love with him doesn’t matter. We’re not in a relationship, so he hooking up with other people shouldn’t make me feel this way. But since he’s the only person I’m seeing now, the claws of possessiveness sink in, and I don’t want him to be with any other person. I want him to be with me.

All these thoughts sound so childish. It’s like I’m in high school again. Maybe I should blame it on the alcohol. I could also blame it for the tears building up in my eyes-

_Wait, tears?_

Sure enough, water blurs my vision, and I feel the first fat drop fall out and hit my sock.

Fuck. I really am turning into a kid.

Ranmaru notices what’s going on and winces. “Shit. I’m sorry, Hibiki. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. Hold on. I’ll get you some tissues.”

He runs to the bathroom, and when he returns, thin white cloths are clutched in his fingers. I take them and start dabbing at the corners of my eyes and blowing out my nose.

“No. You were right to do that.” I sniff, holding up the dirtied and crumpled tissues in my hand. “I shouldn’t have asked. That’s your business, and I shouldn’t have intruded like I did.”

“But you were obviously curious, so it was better not to leave you in the dark!” Ranmaru argues. “Even though I was pissed at you when I told you.”

A moment of silence passes between us as everything settles, and all I feel like doing is wrapping my arms around him so he knows we’re okay. Ranmaru must have read my mind because not only does he embrace me, but he gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

I instinctively start tilting down to the couch, my limbs moving to set my champagne glass and tissues down on the table. Ranmaru’s legs settle in a crouch outside of mine, his hand moving to thread in my hair, and then we’re making out, mouths pressing against each other with increased fervor and breaths coming out in harsh pants.

We separate for a second, my fingers going for my shirt and Ranmaru’s traveling to his own, his eyes filled with a fire I haven’t seen before. The cloth goes over our heads and on the floor, and then I’m staring at a half-naked Ranmaru Kurosaki and my body would give out if it wasn’t splayed out on furniture.

I remember the first time I was face to face with a shirtless Ranmaru. My mouth had dropped open so wide that I thought it would break through the floor. Even though I’m used to it by now, my heart still lurches and I have to clench my legs together as tight as possible. The curves of his chest coupled with the slabs of his stomach that seem to keep on going underneath the curve of his pants makes my mouth water, and I know that I want to run my fingers down his muscles and make sure every single one tenses underneath my touch.

So I grab Ranmaru’s waist and exert enough force to switch our positions, him now on the plush and me above him.

There’s a challenging glint in his eyes as my fingers drift toward his shoulders. “Show me what you got, Hibiki.”

I can’t help but giggle as my lips find his neck first, sucking on the skin that rests below his necklace string. There’s a hiss from above me, and that sends me down his body, leaving a trail of little hickeys behind. When I stop at his right nipple and put it between my teeth softly, there’s a surprised intake of breath from above me.

I look up to see Ranmaru’s cheeks flushed red, his smirk now taking an astonished edge. “You son of a bitch.”

An innocent smile graces my features. “Why thank you.”

Continuing my journey, I reach the last ridge of Ranmaru’s abdominal and press a kiss to it, my fingers reaching for the waistbands of his pants and underwear. I pull down both until only the curve of his cock pops out. Leaning forward, I bring his last articles of clothing down, and that’s when I get smacked in the nose by the arousal head before it lands on his stomach.

My hand reaches for the hard shaft. When I get the warmth in the palm of my right hand, I squeeze the top a little bit to see pre-come already pooling at the tip. Instinctively, my fingers start to stroke Ranmaru’s dick, the thin layer of skin moving up and down as the clear liquid acts like a lubricant to speed up my movements.

“Fuck.”

My gaze flickers up to Ranmaru’s face then. His eyebrows are knitted together, and his front teeth are sinking into his pursed bottom lip. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back as I continue jerking him off, the sound of his muted growls serving as a soundtrack to what’s going on.

That’s when I decide to give Ranmaru’s penis a test lick.

There’s a surprised grunt from him as I bring him further down my throat. My tongue twirls around his cock in slow, languid strokes, and each one makes Ranmaru’s mouth part and emit different things. It’s mostly a string of swear words, but sometimes it’s a snarl or a moan that makes me feel like I’m on top of the world.

We settle into a rhythm of me giving and Ranmaru receiving until I find myself against the couch all of a sudden, my hot back meeting the cool plush.

A completely naked Ranmaru is above me now, and just as I’m processing him peeling off his socks and mine and how this is probably the hottest thing that has ever happened to me, his sneer gains teeth. “My turn.”

I cock my head and smirk. “All right.”

My jeans are unbuttoned and sliding to the floor with my boxers in record timing, and Ranmaru takes hold of my arousal and immediately starts going to work. His calloused fingers are rough against the sensitive foreskin, but every pluck, pinch, and pull feels even better than the last. I find myself moaning and writhing against the furniture, closing my eyes in the process.

All of a sudden, there’s a gust of air at my ear. Ranmaru’s voice follows, a deep rumble of a whisper that sends a shiver down my spine.

“This is what you want, right?” he asks, his hand squeezing my dick in a way that makes me gasp. “You want to be beneath the legendary Ranmaru Kurosaki while he jerks you off, blows you, and fucks you raw. You want that high of coming over and over again thanks to me. You’re addicted to it, and that’s why you keep coming back, isn’t it?”

He takes my ear in his mouth and sucks on the lobe as what he just said travels through my brain. He has a point. This all started because I craved sex when everything fell to pieces with my ex, and I ended up in the arms of an idol who knew the right words to turn me on and who was wonderful in bed.

Part of me knows I selfishly revel in the act of Ranmaru grabbing my waist and thrusting into my ass, but I also realize that I love him more than the actual sex. Yes, the act of making love is amazing, but I’m also looking forward to the other parts: Ranmaru’s gentle and soothing kisses after climaxing, the warm shower to wash off the smell of ejaculate and sweat, the spikes of his hair softening as water runs through his hair, and us falling asleep with backs pressed close to each other to stay warm. Those are the things that bring a bubble of warmth floating through my chest, yet I love the rush of pleasure just as much.

It intensifies when Ranmaru’s fingers are replaced with his tongue, his body shifting again as his head now rests right on my crotch. My eyelids flutter open then, and I take in the sight of Ranmaru’s bracelet-clad wrist holding my shaft in place while his appendage laps at the tip like a cat sipping milk. My legs quake, and his free hand glides across the skin of one, pressing down just enough to make sure I don’t accidentally knee him in the face.

Soon the whole thing is being sucked and touched, and I feel my thoughts floating away until Ranmaru brings them back with a question. “You like it when I suck your cock?”

His crude inquiry can only make me nod and gasp, “Yes, Ranmaru. Oh my god.”

He smiles and gives a few more licks before letting it smack against my stomach. “Well, you deserve it. A wicked mouth needs a wicked mouth to keep it satisfied.”

I chuckle as he crawls up and gives me a quick kiss, and then the laugh turns into a yelp when he pulls me up and slaps my butt.

“Come on. Let’s take this to the bed.” He laces his fingers through mine. “I need to be inside you.”

I’m lifted off the couch and carried to the king-sized comforter like a bride, landing on the white covers as Ranmaru walks over to the bedside and pulls open one of the wooden cabinets. There’s a popping of a lid and a slight squirt of a bottle, and I watch as my not quite boyfriend rubs clear lotion into his fingers, the moon through the curtained window offering a thin glimmer on the curve of his back and ass.

Ranmaru settles onto the bed and props my legs up on his shoulders, moving his hand until it rests right outside my anus. He gives me a nod, I give one back, and then his middle finger is inside me.

I wince as I try to get used to having something in the most intimate place in my body, and then I gasp when the limb finds and keeps on pressing my prostate.

“Geez, Hibiki.” Ranmaru lets out a husky groan as he adds another digit. “You’re so fucking tight on my fingers.”

He starts to massage my walls after he inserts one more finger, and now I’m letting out even more audible moans. The only thing that I can claw out of my tangle of thoughts is Ranmaru’s name, the desperate need of wanting more than just his limbs making their way in and out of me, and that glimmering bit of love buried deep inside. I don’t know which to get out first, but I’m somehow able to speak a sentence.

“Ranmaru! Ah! Please! Please fuck me!”

There’s a pause, and then he smirks and speeds up his fingers so they purposefully bounce against my prostate. My voice cracks as I cry out.

“Is that all you want, Hibiki?” he inquires, his limbs scissoring and widening my entrance. “Don’t you want something else?”

I swallow and stare Ranmaru right in the eye. “I want you to take that cock of yours and fuck my ass with it. I don’t care if I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Slam into me with your big dick until the only thing I can scream is your name.”

Immediately Ranmaru’s fingers are out and reaching for the cabinet handle again. He pulls out the lube bottle and a condom package, ripping the foil open partly with his fingers and then his teeth. With a simple roll over his arousal and a drop of lubricant, he’s ready, resting against the curve of my ass as his palms find my hips and pull me a little towards him. My own hands thread into his hair and revel in the way his spikes feel against my skin, slightly sharp but also soft.

“Roger.” Ranmaru murmurs, a chuckle rising out of his throat after he says that. He leans forward and rubs his nose against mine, giving my lips a quick peck before he starts to push in. The pressure makes me grit my teeth for a moment before I feel the warm pleasure lap against my body. It’s the kind of feeling that makes me relax and reminds me of swimming in the ocean whenever I went to the beach in the summer as a kid.

That image fades away when Ranmaru pulls out for the first time. His penis slides out slowly, every inch leaving my body until only the head is left. Then it all comes back in at once, and I’m left to moan and yell out sounds that don’t even have words to describe them.

Ranmaru moves away from me for a bit as he starts to move his hips a little bit more, the full force of his legs hitting my butt with every thrust. I end up getting distracted and start to stare at all the details that make up the guy fucking me. The silver hair, the heterochromatic eyes helped by that pink contact and framed by gray wings, the clenched and determined jaw, the curve of his neck, the cross on his necklace smacking against his chest to the point where it might leave a mark, and all the muscles that I want to forever be pressed against…it’s enough to send that alight thought into existence, whether it’s my own free will or the alcohol from earlier bringing it out unknown to me.

“Ranmaru, I love you!”

I can tell when the brunt of this hits him. He stops moving, crotch firmly pressed against me, and that’s when I take a look at his face. His eyes are wide and his mouth is clamped shut, and the only thing I feel is the tremor of his fingers against the cushion of skin on my leg.

There has to be a way to fill up the quiet the announcement left, so I start talking again. “I don’t know why I didn’t say it when I was jealous earlier, but I should have. You may be hooking up with all kinds of people, but right now you’re the only one who matters to me. I look forward to these every single time we agree to meet up. Do you realize that? I’m not sure if these mean anything to you like they do to me, and if you don’t love me back, that’s fine. But I just want you to know that I love you, Ranmaru Kurosaki. I don’t care if you’re a famous idol or if everyone wants to bang or be banged by you! You make me happy and feel sexy and loved and that’s all that matters to me!”

More silence meets my confession, and I feel an intense round of embarrassment hit me square in the face. I screwed this up. Deep down I know Ranmaru wants a relationship, but he’s a busy guy. I shouldn’t have forced this on him when he has already so much on his plate. Also, how sappy am I? These encounters aren’t anything sentimental, and here I am trying to put emotions into them. There’s no way Ranmaru can connect to these.

All of a sudden, I start to feel Ranmaru slowly making his way out, and I panic. I’m right about him and how he feels about this. He’s going to throw me out of this hotel room and order me to never see him again. He’ll write a passive aggressive song about our relationship and hook-ups and be done with it. Meanwhile, I’ll be lonely and left with a gaping hole in my chest that will be filled with sex from other guys that won’t compare to what I felt that first night and what I was feeling until this all went to hell because I had to open my stupid mouth.

And then Ranmaru brings himself right back in.

My mouth drops open, and the earth tilts on its invisible axis.

Now Ranmaru’s thrusts are even stronger than what they once were. His legs smack against mine with even more ferocity, and little grunts pass through his teeth as his hands press further into my waist.

A few minutes pass in this passionate phase of sex before Ranmaru dares to pop the question as he arches forward. “You love me?”

My breath catches for a second when his dick hits my prostate. “Y-Yeah.”

One last moment of silence passes, and something that surprises me appears on his face. His eyebrows relax and his mouth opens in a grin that looks so childlike that I’m sure my mind is playing tricks on me.

“Just making sure.” Ranmaru says. “I love you too.”

The world slips out from underneath my feet.

Now Ranmaru starts to move again, but he takes his time, the movements reminding me of someone pulling apart taffy. “I don’t think I realized it until just now, but I know I feel something more than just a casual hookup in what we do. You’re my favorite out of all the people I’m with, and there were times when I was fucking someone else and thinking it was you. That made me hit my peak so fast that it was overwhelming.”

Things get even faster, and Ranmaru’s face goes back into its concentrated mode. “Hibiki, you mean more to me than just sex. You’re sweet and caring and perceptive, and it turns me on and gives me chills every single time. So that’s why I love you.”

Now he’s going at lightning speed, almost pounding me into the mattress with the sheer power of his thrusts, and my limbs clench on his strands of hair and hold on for dear life as I’m brought to the brink. My voice ricochets off the walls once I come, white staining my stomach and running down the area between my waist and penis. Breath goes through my nose and out my mouth in rapid bursts as Ranmaru keeps on moving, our skin meeting in incredibly loud slaps.

“Aw, fuck!” An unexpected whine comes out of Ranmaru’s mouth before turning back into his typical throaty growl. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold it in. I’m gonna come.”

“Do it, Ranmaru.” I egg him on, moving my palms to his cheeks and running my tongue along the edge of his lips. “Come.”

At this, Ranmaru buries himself to the hilt and lets go. He grunts all the way through the pulses that I feel in me, emptying his ejaculate into the condom that covers his dick. Once that’s done, he pulls himself out completely and peels the latex off, throwing it over his shoulder so it lands in a trash can.

“Damn.” Ranmaru tilts his head back and stretches out his arms as he yawns, my legs falling off his shoulders. “That felt good.”

“The confession or the actual sex?” I question, pushing myself off the mattress and sneakily moving my hand down until it’s just an inch away from grabbing his semen-coated dick.

“Both.” He admits, bringing his head back. Then he looks down and sees that I’ve moved down so my mouth is also now so close to touching his penis. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna make you come again.” I grab his cock and stroke it fast and hard, the white droplets speeding me up and making slick sounds. “This time all over my body.”

“Shit!” Ranmaru hisses as my tongue starts to swirl on the skin. “I think you’re actually gonna go through with this.”

“I want to make things official.” I pop off and give Ranmaru another serious look. “We’re together now, and that’s what matters. We can go on dates together even with your busy schedule. We can make the time for everything to work out, just you wait.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re serious.” Ranmaru comments. “And then when we fuck, we can actually save up everything we have so it’s more meaningful. Just thinking about me driving into your ass and maybe giving you a chance at mine-”

I cut him off by moving my free hand to his ass and rubbing the tip of a spit-soaked finger right on the edge of his anus.

Ranmaru moans. “Oh, fuck!” He immediately starts growling. “You want me to come again, Hibiki? Then you’ll get your wish. I’m just about to shoot another load.”

I bring my limb back so I can jerk off Ranmaru with both, and with a loud shout, he immediately starts spraying his come all over me. I close my eyes and feel it hit my cheek, collarbone, and neck, and my tongue swipes instinctively at the corner of my mouth to get a little bit that may have landed there. It tastes salty and bitter, but it’s the kind of flavor that’s different enough to keep me coming back for more.

Ranmaru lets out puffs of breath and then laughs. “Looks like we’re gonna have to clean you up, huh?”

“Yeah.” My eyelids open and I see the streaks of semen that are flung on his lower stomach and crotch. “You need it too.”

“Good point.” Ranmaru gets up off the bed on shaky feet and grabs my arm so he can pull. “Think you can walk?”

“If I couldn’t, it wouldn’t be a completely bad thing.” I admit, getting out of my crouching position so my feet meet the carpet. I kiss Ranmaru once. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Ranmaru slings an arm around my body, and we waddle to the bathroom together.

****

Before he hops under the cascade of droplets in the glass box where I’m showering, Ranmaru goes to the bathroom counter and plucks out his pink contact. He sets it aside in a container and then rubs his eyeliner off with a wet wipe, taking off his necklace and wristband soon after. Right as he turns around to walk forward and join me under the shower head, I catch my reflection in the huge pane of glass that hangs on the wall.

With a creak of the door, Ranmaru settles next to me and once again rests his arm on my shoulder. His gaze follows mine to the mirror, and he smirks. “Damn. We look pretty hot.”

I take the two of us in after he says that. Our bodies are starting to glisten from the water, the semen sliding its way down to the drain. Both of Ranmaru’s eyes are silver now and not bordered by anything, and the back of his hair is starting to flatten. He still looks like an idol even without his usual makeup tricks.

Meanwhile, I can’t help feeling like I still look less than. Black hair and black eyes grace my reflected self, and even though I can see the light curve of muscle that’s part of my figure, it doesn’t look or feel nearly as exciting as who I’m standing next to. I can feel my face falling as my self-esteem continues to crack.

But that changes when Ranmaru lays his lips on my cheek and whispers, “Hey, I meant that. You’re hot too, Hibiki.”

I blush and feel my skin heat up even more than just from the water.

The two of us duck under the spray and slowly make out in intervals for half an hour as Ranmaru blindly finds the soap. I clean him up and he does the same for me, and then we shampoo our own hair. It’s weird to see all the gel come out of Ranmaru’s strands so it leaves smooth and soaked locks behind, but I find myself liking it.

After toweling ourselves off, we burrow under the bedcovers with no clothes on. This time we actually face each other instead of our shoulder blades doing that for us, and it gives me the excuse to nuzzle into his neck. There’s that moment where the heat from his face increases, and I can tell I’m embarrassing him but in the best way possible.

We fall asleep like this, me in the crook of Ranmaru’s shoulder and him hugging me. A comforting warmth coupled with coolness from the sheets settles over the two of us even as I drift into my dreams, and I find myself grinning with the thought that my boyfriend is doing the same.

When the morning light arrives, the first thing I see when my eyes flicker open is the peaceful set of Ranmaru’s face still asleep. My mouth goes to his jaw for a kiss, and that causes him to wake up, his lips going for mine. We stay like this, a yellow glow coming from the windows in the peaceful dawn, until we have to inevitably get out of bed and say our goodbyes.

****

A few weeks later, Ranmaru is out of town and back on tour, and I’m crossing the street in the middle of the city, earbuds in and music blasting. When I get to the other side of the crosswalk, I trace the edge of my boot in the snow, leaving behind a thin trail of white flakes on the cement.

Just as a QUARTET NIGHT song starts up, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out as the four vocalists bounce off each other, and my eyes widen when I realize that one of the people I’m listening to has texted me.

**Message from Ranmaru Kurosaki: 1 video attached**

I click on the notification with a gloved finger, and after bypassing the passcode screen with my thumb, my messages open up. A video in freeze frame is greeting me, and I don’t second-guess double clicking on it so it zooms in and starts to play. I find a side of a building and rest against the cold brick as I watch.

Ranmaru’s wearing a pair of black sunglasses that match his leather jacket, the zipper open to expose his stomach that still makes me perk up a bit every time I see it. His legs are crossed and clad in dark blue jeans, and I can see the peak of socks on his feet as he hoists his bass from its stand. He’s undeniably sexy as his fingers clench the neck and go to the strings in the middle, and I hold my breath as he starts to strum. This is something special. This is the solo project he was talking about when I met him last year.

Just as I’m about to tear up, Ranmaru’s voice rises above his instrument playing. “ _This fire burns inside of me. Desire wants to go and run free. Don’t want you to just leave it be. Go on and make a mess of me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed the story or if you would like to give me feedback. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
